Furniture pads are often used for floor protection and/or to facilitate sliding of furniture over the floor. One type of furniture pad is primarily composed of felt, and may be adhered or otherwise secured to furniture feet/legs to protect the floor and/or facilitate sliding of the furniture. Such sliders are typically punched out from a sheet of felt.
In the past, felt sliders have suffered from wear and tear during use, particular on peripheral edges thereof (e.g., the cut edges) due to impact with and/or abrasion against floor transitions and other obstacles.